Blue Hawaii
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: The Baker Street Family goes to Hawaii to visit a dear friend, but the events of their vacation are bordering along the lines of bizarre! To be revised & reuploaded in the near future. Read & review, but no flames, please!


BLUE HAWAII -

A GMD Fic

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: This is a story I got an idea for while reading Megana Sarentis' story "George". (You guys should read it! It's a MARVELOUS fic!)

I made up a short story about the BSF (Baker Street Family) taking a bizarre trip to Hawaii to see their friend Lady Mousewell (read my story "The Case Of The Missing Ring" for more information about her).

The following characters are copyrighted by me:

Cousin Timmy Flaversham  
Cousin Tina Flaversham  
Baby Fuschia  
The McBride Family (Sally, Andrew, Julie, Eliza, Gadget, & Jane)  
Victoria  
Lady Mousewell (Actually, she belongs to Disney, but her name & personality are (C) me)  
Adrienne Ratburn  
The Panadero Calle Irregulars (The boys belong to Eve Titus, but the girls belong to me.)

Please ask me for my permission before using these characters. Thank you.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

It was a sunny summer day in London, England. 

In their little house, the Baker Street Family was packing for a trip. But not just any trip...

"A TRIP TO HAWAII!!!!!!!"

"Fidget, you gotta lay off the Rodent's Delight."

Fidget smiled nervously, as he chuckled slightly at his friend Ratigan's comment.

(But it WAS true that Fidget DID need to lay off the caffeinated beverage for a while.)

Dr. Dawson packed the last of the bags, before wiping the sweat off his brow, & saying, "Well, that's everything!"

Mrs. Judson (who was wearing tourist clothes instead of her maid suit) looked around, & asked, "Where's Mr. Basil?"

Dr. Dawson sighed, "He's still moping in his bedroom."

Julie sat on a suitcase, as she asked, "Is it the case again?"

Dr. Dawson nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid so."

Basil had just taken a very difficult kidnapping case from the Mouse Detective Agency. But when the Baker Street Family's friend Lady Amelia Mousewell invited the gang for a trip to Hawaii, where she sometimes worked (she was a baroness of the islands, which, at that time, were a British colony), Basil couldn't find the heart to cancel.

So Dr. Dawson did it for him, & Mouseland Yard detectives decided to take up the case instead.

And, as he was wont, Basil couldn't stop moping because he had to cancel his crime-fighting plans.

Hiram sighed in exasperation, then shouted, "Basil, you've been moping long enough! Now it's time to go!"

Basil moaned wearily from his bedroom, "All right, Flaversham. Keep your apron on!"

In just a few moments, Basil was dressed, but most certainly not ready to go.

Victoria smiled at her husband, as she said happily, "All right, everyone! Let's get to our plane!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NO!!! I DON'T WANNA GO!!!! MOMMY!!!!!"

Basil kicked & screamed like a toddler, as Dr. Dawson struggled to get Basil on the plane.

Dr. Dawson fumed, as he said angrily through gritted teeth, "Basil, normally, you're not one to want to miss out on a family vacation. You never have wanted to skip out on family time, & you're NOT gonna start now!"

Basil cried, "But someone's LIFE is at stake!"

Dr. Dawson tugged on Basil, as his friend clung to the flight attendant, choking him. "Don't...worry... Basil! The...detectives...will take...care of it!"

Basil clung tighter to the asphyxiating attendant, but it was no use. Soon, Dr. Dawson had tugged hard enough to get Basil moving again.

In time, Basil had reluctantly followed Dr. Dawson to the first class cabin, where they sat with the others, & got buckled in.

Dr. Dawson leaned back in his seat, & asked as pleasantly as he could, "Now, Basil, isn't this going to be a FUN trip?"

Basil sighed. "I guess so."

Then the plane finally took off for the Hawaiian Territories.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, the airplane made a touchdown on the small runway.

The Baker Street Family had finally reached Hawaii!

A small ramp came up, & the rodents stepped down, gazing at the beautiful scenery.

As beautiful, fragrant orchid leis were draped around their necks, the Baker Street Family took in their new surroundings.

The Baker Street Family then stepped onto the small pavement. It felt good to be on solid ground again!

Cousin Timmy & Cousin Tina looked around, before pointing at something. Cousin Timmy shouted, "Look, the PCI are here, too!"

The family smiled at the mention of their little Spanish street friends...then they all muttered in confusion, "HUH?!"

The Panadero Calle Irregulars were poor little street "muchachos". They couldn't afford to take a plane to Hawaii!

So what were they doing HERE?

Little Dulcita munched on a coconut candy bar, as she waved happily at her Baker Street friends. She jabbered fastly & excitedly, "Hola, Senor Basil! Hola, guys!"

Then she began to go on her usual sugar rush.

As she moved around like the hyper ball of energy she was, she said rapidly, "Ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay..............."

Looking at her little friend going on her sugar rush, Amita sighed in exasperation, as she smacked her forehead, & groaned, "Oh, Dulcita! You HAD to eat the coconut bar! Ay, Dios mio!"

The tiny troupe of Spanish street mice waved "goodbye" to the Baker Street Family, as they left for wherever the winds would take them.

The Baker Street Family waved back, then left for Lady Mousewell's plantation.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got there, they looked around the large farm.

Miniature chickens were scuttling about, flapping their wings about wildly, & clucking. Small, mouse-sized horses were pulling plows across fields of planted sugarcane.

But, of course, there was nothing really special. Just the typical stuff you'd find on a mouse farm.

Just then, the porch door swung open. Lady Mousewell came out, & saw her friends. She smiled happily, then rushed over to the Baker Street Family, arms out wide, ready to embrace.

The Baker Street Family smiled at their Irish friend...then muttered in confusion.

Lady Mousewell ALWAYS wore green, her favorite color. But TODAY, she was wearing...BLUE!!!!!

As Lady Mousewell ran up to her friends, & hugged them, she asked in excitement, "So, what do you think of my new ensemble?"

The family tried to keep from shouting, as they began to mutter their compliments: "I like it!", "Me, too!", "It brings out the blue in your eyes!"

Just then, Basil shouted, "LADY MOUSEWELL! YOU'RE WEARING BLUE! ISN'T THAT YOUR LEAST FAVORITE COLOR?!"

Lady Mousewell chuckled, as she said, "It WAS, but now I like it. It reminds me of the blue Hawaiian skies, the sparkling blue oceans..."

Fidget added, "And that song by that guy with the funny name?"

"Yes."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the plantation's elegant dining room, the Baker Street Family gazed at what was to be their dinner.

Coconut cassarole  
Sugarcane salad  
Palm-leaf pasta  
Sandwiches (with actual sand in them)  
Cream of grass soup  
Hibiscus hamburgers  
Cold sea water (to drink)

Hardly sounded like a luxurious, appetizing meal for a family of 16.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fidget grimaced as he ate his cream of grass soup.

As he swallowed his last mouthful, the little bat made a disgusted face, before leaning over to Ratigan, & whispering in his ear, "Lady Mousewell doesn't cook like this! What da hell's goin' on?"

Ratigan snarled, "Fidget, watch your language! And don't be rude! Lady Mousewell's just giving us a taste of Hawaiian life!"

(A/N: Pun intended.)

Ratigan, to prove his point, took a sip of his cream of grass soup. He wanted to show Fidget that it tasted delicious, but his stomach was starting to rebel against the communist kingdom of etiquette.

The reformed rat rogue winced as he tasted the disgusting sog.

(A/N: "Sog" is my special vocabulary term for "liquidy goop". As in "SOG-gy".)

Fidget then decided to quench his thirst. But it was kinda hard to do without his favorite soda.

He took a sip of his cold sea water, full of fresh salt. As the salty liquid touched his lips, the sodium chloride began to irritate the cut on his lower lip.

(He had gotten the cut while picking fights with a bully at school.)

As the cut began to smart, so did his stomach. Fidget felt his lunch slowly slide up his throat.

Without even asking to be excused, Fidget got out of his chair, & rushed toward the bathroom.

Then came the sounds of retching & vomiting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lady Mousewell slowly moved the wet towel across the vomit-covered walls in the bathroom.

As the Irish baroness cleaned the mess off, Fidget muttered an apology: "Lady Mousewell, I'm SO sorry this happened!"

Lady Mousewell finished cleaning the bile off the walls, threw the messy towel in the laundry bin, & said sweetly, "That's all right, Fidget. I should have taken some of the salt out."

Then she left for the kitchen, ready to clean the dishes.

Fidget sat on the porcelain toilet, & rested his head in his hands, as he sighed sadly.

So far, the vacation had been terrible. For him.

Fidget wanted to go home. Quite frankly, if he had to spend one more day on this plantation, he felt as though he would scream.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"THIS VACATION REEKS!!!! AND I WANNA GO HOME NOW!!!!"

Sally scolded Fidget, "Now, now, must we be so rude?"

The Baker Street Family had just said "goodbye" to Lady Mousewell, after an extremely bizarre week of staying with their Irish friend.

The good news was, she would be back in England in less than a month.  
The bad news was, a terrible hurricane had struck the islands.

Their plane to London had been canceled, & the family was now staying in a shoddy hotel as they waited for another flight to catch.

Fidget sighed, & thought to himself, "I wish there was someone who could help us get home."

As soon as Fidget had pondered those words, the ground began to tremor. The storm began to worsen...

...And, suddenly, in a cloud of blue smoke, Adrienne Ratburn appeared.

As the terrible telepathic, telekinetic, teenager arrived, her evil laughter echoed in the dark, damp, dingy hotel room.

The Baker Street Family huddled around each other, frightened as can be.

All except for Fidget, who stood bravely in front of the villainous girl, his wings akimbo.

As he saw Adrienne floating above him, Fidget said happily, "Adrienne! For once, I'm glad to see you!"

Adrienne snapped, "Yeah, yeah, I know! You wanna get back to Baker Street!"

Fidget nodded.

Adrienne smiled wickedly. "Your heart's desire is my command!"

Suddenly, the room begin to spin. Olivia, Ratigan, Fidget, Cousins Timmy & Tina, the McBride sisters, & Baby Fuschia braced themselves.

Then, everything went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Basil groaned gently as he woke up in his canopy bed.

He had just had the craziest dream. In it, he & his family had gone to Hawaii, but everything was weird & different. The Panadero Calle Irregulars were able to afford a trip to Hawaii, Lady Mousewell wore blue clothes, the plantation she worked on was very poor, & Adrienne was NICE!!!

Well, Basil knew that only those things could happen in a dream like his.

Basil then went downstairs to get a glass of warm milk.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the kitchen, Basil found a note from Lady Mousewell telling him that she had just gotten her favorite green ensemble from the dry cleaners, & she would be wearing it tomorrow, as she usually did every day. The note also said that her plantation in Hawaii would be receiving another swimming pool (for the farmers).

After gently placing the note back on the kitchen counter, Basil walked into the living room, & went over to the door. He saw the Panadero Calle Irregulars gathering at the door, their small Spanish eyes pleading for a late-night snack.

Basil smiled at his special little helpers, then placed some healthy, but tasty, treats into their little paws. Then they whispered "buenos nochos" to Basil, & went back to their hiding place.

Just then, the phone rang. Basil answered the phone. It was his boss, Abraham Simpson. Abe had called to inform Basil that Adrienne was on the loose again, stealing inventions from the Royal Academy Of Science.

Basil smiled as he donned his deerstalker cap & detective clothes, & rushed out the house.

He was glad to live in a world of predictability that was so unpredictable.

THE END

* * *

And that was "Blue Hawaii"! Read & review, but NO FLAMES, sil vous plait! 


End file.
